Infinity Mode
Infinity mode is a mode in Dead Rising that gives you unlimited time to explore Willamette Shopping Mall and get many achievements in the game. The downside to this mode is that you must eat to stay alive. The two achievements 5 Day Survivor and 7 Day Survivor can only be unlocked in this mode. Objectives Frank must stay alive by eating food. Frank's health bar will decrease every 100 seconds. Changes *Seon's Supermarket is shuttered off to prevent players from obtaining infinite food items. *Saving has been disabled. *Some Food and Items are in different places. *Frank's camera has been disabled. *Frank cannot look at his watch to check the time. Instead, the player can keep track of time by looking to in-game clocks like the clock tower in Leisure Park. *Areas with infinitely spawning food (ie: the pie display in Columbian Roastmasters) are disabled. *Blenders are unavailable but juice mixes can be acquired through killing psychopaths and survivors. *All survivors are encountered as hostile. Killing them will yield various items and weapons. *All Physcopaths will spawn in different places that they arn't found in 72 Hour Mode. ala' the Sniper Family spawning on one of the shacks in the Leisure park. *Police zombies carry handguns more often. Tips If you are going for the survival achievements, it is utmost important to be have all food books and cook any raw food encountered. Tactics that are often used are following survival paths made by other players. An example would be to kill Otis for his raw steak, take the shortcut to Wonderland, obtain the survival book at the store, go to the food court and kill Carlito, obtain his raw food and cook it all, then going to the park and killing the sniper family and then finding a safe spot and using all supplies in the zone until no food is left, then moving on. Safe spots are nick named spots that under normal circumstances are zombie free and allow the player to literally put the controller down and do other things, only checking the game to feed Frank. An example of spots would be the picnic table roof in the park. If the area is free of any survivors that can used ranged weapons, then it getting on top of the roof is considered a safe spot since zombies cannot get up to the player. Food rationing is probably the most important thing the player should do if they want to make it to seven days. Often found in most guides, the player can learn how much which food heals for with what food books they have, using this information, the player can starve Frank until they reach the maximum amount of potential health gained and eat the food, often taking Frank to max health. Some food does, however, heal more than Frank can have, even at level 50. Raw food should be cooked as soon as possible. If you let it spoil, you waste hours and will ruin your chances of making it to day seven. The Real Megabuster is often used so that the player can defeat any bosses without hassle and save more health. Since it still respawns in the security room, the player can rely on it well. Once your reach day five, you will unlock the Real Laser Sword. Once you receive your achievement for day five, you can actually go pick up the new sword in the security room immediately once you get the message "Achievevent Unlocked" and use it to push for day seven. The best way to start a survival mode would be to go to Entrance Plaza, get the food book from "the sinister read" (second floor near the entrace barricade), go take the Paradise-Wonderland shortcut, grab the food book there and then go obtain the survival book in North Plaza next to Crislip's Home Saloon in the empty store. This will make food heal Frank three times as much as it normally would. For example, a juice,wine,milk or coffee creamer would heal four blocks of health by itself. But with all three books, it would make them heal Frank "Fully" even from one block remaining. Safe Spot Locations The balcony that Carlito is on during the "Backup For Brad" scoop/case. * The Antique Store in the Entrance Plaza is a great spot since the Zombies cannot break down the windows and open the door. You can get the weapons from the displays but there is a problem is you stay there for too long because Zombies will pile up at the windows and then you will have a little bit of trouble getting out of the store but if Paul is around then he can clear most of the Zombies that pile around but then you have to worry about Paul attacking you when you get outside. Category:Game Modes